


Victoria: An Alternative Series - Season 4 Episode 7

by Bardwich



Series: Victoria - An Alternative Series [17]
Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Drumfred, Drumfred AU, Drummond is alive, Drummond lives, F/M, M/M, Mentions of War, Multi, victoria au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 16:25:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bardwich/pseuds/Bardwich
Summary: Drummond's cold is getting much better. Alas, now that Lord Anglesey knows about them, Alfred faces a potentially touch breakfast with his parents. He needed not to fear, however: Henry explains exactly what pains him about the whole situation and it's not what you think. Henry is a man of action, however, and he is quick to come up with a plan to help Alfred escape the Duchess of Buccleuch's web, with a little help from friends...





	Victoria: An Alternative Series - Season 4 Episode 7




End file.
